The present invention relates to air-conditioner/refrigerator cooling water circulating system with underground heat dissipating and hot water recovery sub-system and relates more particularly to such an air-conditioner/refrigerator cooling water circulating system with underground heat dissipating and hot water recovery sub-system which collects cooling water that circulates through the condensing pipes of various air-conditioners or refrigerators in every floor of a high-rise building and dissipates the heat in water underground for further repeated circulation to continuously cool down said condensing pipes.
In regular air-conditioners/refrigerators, discharged heat may be dissipated either through the air cooling or the water cooling method. In the air cooling method, heat is directly discharged in the air. However, the cooling method is not suitable for large scale air-conditioners/refrigerators because it consumes too much power, produces a high noise level and has low efficiency in heat dissipation. In order to ensure a high cooling rate, water-cooled air-conditioning systems are commonly used in high-rise buildings. In a water-cooled air-conditioning system, cooling water circulates through the condenser coil to carry heat away. After heat absorption, hot water from the condenser coil is sent to a cooling tower, which is generally mounted on the roof of a building for cooling the water, for further repeated circulation. Because the cooling tower is mounted on the roof of a building, heat dissipating efficiency will decrease during use hot summer season and is affected the performance of the whole system. Further, a conventional water cooled air-conditioning system will also produce loud noise during its operation and discharged hot air may cause secondary pollution.
The present invention has been accomplished to avoid the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an air-conditioner/refrigerator cooling water circulating system which dissipates heat underground so as to provide high performance at a low noise level.